1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to method and apparatus for use in computer simulations, and more specifically to searching replay data generated during a computer simulation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the increased popularity of computer games, such as video games, there has been a great interest in replay features available to users. Currently, users can record and replay events that occur during a computer game. Single-user and Multi-user video games offer the user the option of viewing events that occurred during the game at a later time using these replay features.